Jusqu'à ce que tu respires de nouveau
by AnnySy
Summary: One-shot basé sur l'épisode 7 de Vampire Knight Guilty selon le point de vue de Kaname. "La Yuuki humaine que tout le monde a connu n'est plus, maintenant, elle m'appartiendra pour l'éternité."


J'ai écrit cet OS pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Respirer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

La neige tombe. Les flocons blancs effleurent le sol.

Dans mes bras, ses pleurs ne se tarissent pas. Elle est comme ensorcelée par sa mémoire défaillante qui la consume petit à petit.

Il est temps que cela prenne fin. Cette nuit, Yuuki m'appartiendra, son sang et son corps m'appartiendront, elle sera mienne.

Elle tremble sans pouvoir se maîtriser. Son regard terne et déprimé me touche au plus profond de mon âme. Elle se rappelle constamment de cette nuit où ce Level E l'a traquée jusqu'à vouloir la déchiqueter en lambeaux. Je dois la libérer de son tortueux passé. Il faut qu'elle connaisse enfin la vérité.

« Yuuki, calme-toi. Il faut oublier. Oublie, avant que tout ne se brise en toi. Le souvenir de la neige écarlate doit quitter ta mémoire.

Finalement, elle se décide à fermer ses paupières. Je n'hésite plus, je profite de sa vulnérabilité pour lui donner le coup fatal.

Il ne me fallut que quelques millièmes de secondes pour agir. Je me saisis de ses épaules et plonge ma tête dans sa nuque.

Son odeur est tellement enivrante... À mon tour, je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par cette délicieuse sensation que je n'avais jusqu'à lors jamais connu. Une sensation qu'elle seule pouvait me donner.

Après dix ans, je cède enfin à la tentation. Je plonge sans retenue mes canines dans sa chair. Elle ne peut pas savoir le plaisir qu'elle me donne, ce malin plaisir que j'aie à sentir son sang couler dans ma gorge. Mon esprit s'enflamme, rien à part elle ne pourra plus me donner cette satisfaction là. Je suis imprégné de sa vie. Et elle est à moi.

Comme c'est étrange, elle a froid, son corps est glacé, mais son sang bouillant ne la rend que plus désirable. Je suis bien égoïste car je me moque éperdument de ce qu'elle peut endurer. Des larmes rouges coulent le long de son cou, cela ne me dérange pas.

Yuuki de son côté, prend pleinement conscience de la situation. Tout de suite, elle me résiste.

- Kanamé ! Kanamé, non !

Elle aura beau me supplier, je n'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Je la fais taire en posant ma main contre sa bouche.

Pauvre petite fille, vraiment son innocence lui a joué des tours. En cet instant, je devine chacune de ses pensées. Elle veut fuir parce qu'elle est terrifiée, alors elle se débat comme une lionne. Mais dans le fond, elle sait parfaitement que quoi qu'elle fasse, je reprendrai le dessus. Je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et je dois l'avouer, je me réjouis de pouvoir abuser de cette chance. Oui, je suis bien un vampire sans pitié.

De son corps secoué de spasmes, elle me tire les cheveux avec fureur. La douleur doit être insupportable à mesure que mes canines s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Elle se dérobe lentement.

Moi, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je ressens chaque émotion et chacun des sentiments qu'elle éprouve à mon égard. Je la brise en miettes.

Puis tout s'assombrit. Je me retire précautionneusement pour éviter de lui faire mal avant de me rendre subitement compte qu'elle s'est évanouie. J'essuie doucement les larmes de ses yeux.

Étrangement, les battements de son coeur continuent toujours. Il tambourine si fort... Mais je ne me leurre pas, elle a cessé de respirer.

- Ma tendre Yuuki, ma princesse des neiges. Le sang de ma chair...

Le processus est bientôt achevé. Je me mords à présent le poignet, il faut que je mélange mon sang au sien. Je devrais la mordre de nouveau mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux lui prendre autre chose, et je vais le lui prendre de force sans son consentement.

Étendue par terre, je la serre tout contre moi et au moment même où j'ai posé mes lèvres ensanglantées sur les siennes, un sentiment de bien-être m'accapara, si ce n'est de pure extase.

Bientôt, tout redeviendra comme avant. Notre mère Jori souhaitait tant qu'elle échappe à son destin de vampire : son plan n'a pas fonctionné. Il a fallu que le sort s'acharne.

La Yuuki humaine que tout le monde a connu a cessé d'exister, elle a rendu son dernier souffle à l'instant même où je l'ai embrassée. J'en suis le seul responsable mais je n'arrive pas à me repentir.

Parce que pendant toutes ces années je me suis senti horriblement seul sans elle. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était profondément égoïste de ma part.

Mais que faire ? Je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir se tourmenter inutilement. Et puis, j'aurais beau me voiler la face, j'aurais beau vouloir lui effacer la mémoire, les infimes parcelles de ses souvenirs reviendraient la hanter.

Yuuki vient de retrouver ses esprits, elle s'agite dans tous les sens, rien n'y fait. Je l'emprisonne de ma force vampirique. Elle ne peut pas y échapper, tout comme elle ne peut pas renier ce baiser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, je lui ai partagé mon sang. Et je ne sais que trop bien qu'elle en savoure chaque goutte.

Elle entrouvre les yeux, son regard brun fait palpiter mon cœur. J'espère... sincèrement j'espère.

- Tu reviens enfin à toi. Et maintenant, est-ce que tu me reconnais Yuuki ?

En guise de réponse, elle posa une main chaleureuse contre ma joue, s'approche de mon visage et me murmure tendrement :

- Oui je te reconnais. »

Ainsi donc, ces dix années de souffrance sont révolues. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu. La Yuuki humaine a bel et bien cessé de vivre mais elle ne changera pas pour autant. Cette idée me réconforte, je me sens apaisé. Sa part d'humanité a disparu et malgré cela, elle continue à sourire. Yuuki, mon amour. L'une vient de disparaître pour que l'autre puisse renaître. Et celle-ci respire à nouveau.

Mais le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que c'est moi qui respire de nouveau. Parce que celle qui compte plus que tout pour moi, m'a empêché de vivre en abandonnant ses origines. En réalité, je me suis accordé une seconde naissance, aux côtés de Yuuki Kuran, ma soeur.


End file.
